Omegon
Portrayed by: * Ralph Fiennes - Biology Together with Astrobus and the Other, Omegon is one of the three most important figures in Gallifrey's history. Originally a great cosmic engineer and co-founder of Time Lord society, circumstances bent the mind of Omegon, so much that he threatened the universe. Personality Omegon was very bitter with regards to his fellow Time Lords, who he believed sacrificed him in order to attain greatness. As such, he holds eternal enmity towards his race, and seeks to avenge himself against them. Countless eons alone left him with little care for just about anything, deeming the destruction of reality as a "spectacle to behold" he also developed paranoia and mood swings as a result of his loneliness. He lacked any restraint and had a vicious temper. One of his greatest traits was his will, which allowed him to reshape the antimatter universe in the singularity to create an environment as well as servants that suited him. This made him linked to the antimatter realm, as his will alone kept it alive and prevented his escape. This made him compare his fate to that of the Greek God Atlas, carrying the world on his shoulders. He was completely unaware of the fact that his body had corroded away due to the antimatter realm, and that both his physical form and the world he created were made by his will alone. History Early Life Omegon was one of the most significant figures in Gallifreyan history. He appeared in the so-called AOTO texts as later scholars on Gallifrey would call them, along with his fellows, Astrobus and the Other. According to legend, Omegon began his quest in response to his teacher, Luvis, who would award him the omega grade in an essay he had written exploring the possibilities of increasing the Gallifreyan power by exploding a star so the resulting energy could reasonably be harnessed for time travel. This, however, was seen by his teacher as madness and pure idiocy; in fact the Omega Grade was the lowest mark possible, and Omegon was left with a humiliation that endured even when he, Astrobus and the Other effected this plan and with their technologies combined, forcefully created the race of the Time Lords. "Death" During the Dark Times, it was Omegon, in collaboration with Astrobus and the Other, who enabled the people of Gallifrey to achieve time travel. A stellar manipulator, the Hand of Omegon, had the power to cause stars to go supernova. With the power unleashed by a supernova they hoped to generate enough power to make it possible to travel through time. As Gallifrey's galaxy in which Gallifrey resided had, at one time, only one Population III star, they decided to destroy that one. However, a mercenary working for a time-active enemy of the Time Lords from the future sabotaged the stasis halo of Omegon's Starbreaker so as to expose it, and the Starbreaker's crew, to the fury of the black hole. The Other prevented disaster from overtaking the other three Starbreakers, though Omegon seemed to have died. The Doctor, like most Gallifreyans, would grow up to revere and admire Omegon as a great hero. The Hand of Omegon had, meanwhile, survived and returned to Gallifrey. The First Doctor would later obtain it for himself. Survival Omegon, meanwhile, had transported through the black hole into another universe composed of anti-matter. Omegon shaped the universe by force of will and access to the black hole's singularity. He could even create life of a simple kind. Radiation destroyed his body, so that the gauntlets, armour and helmet he had designed to protect him from the corrosive effect of the anti-matter now constituted his physical form. In the beginning, he shaped his new world into a paradise, but as the centuries rolled by he grew weary and depressed, feeling abandoned by his fellow Time Lords, and the landscape slowly transformed into a drab, grey desert. The universe that had become his home was unstable, unable to exist without the will of a powerful mind to give it form; Omegon was trapped. Vendetta After thousands of years, Omegon hit upon a plan of revenge. If he could capture a Time Lord, he could force them to take his place, allowing him to leave and wreak vengeance on Gallifrey. Using the black hole, he drained power from the Time Lords as a means to stop them for interfering. Omegon sent an amorphous life form and other, more humanoid amorphous servitors to find the the Fifth Doctor on Earth, and take him into the black hole. The High Council, lacking the power to send anyone from Gallifrey to assist the Doctor, decided to send the Third incarnation of the Doctor to Earth to help rectify matters, subsequently contacting and sending his first self to advise them. Omegon removed both incarnations to his domain, entry into which converted all matter into anti-matter. When Omegon removed his helmet to prepare his departure, he discovered that the anti-matter universe had completely dissolved his physical body, so he could not leave his universe; he existed only because his will insisted that he exist, but his will was all that was left of him. Consumed by rage and despair, Omegon swore to destroy all things. The Doctors offered freedom to Omegon, in actuality the Third Doctor's recorder which the Doctor's IDRIS had accidentally shielded from conversion into anti-matter. When Omegon touched this object, it caused an explosion. Though he was once more thought destroyed, Hedin of the High Council made contact with Omegon and decided to help him. Omegon had gained control of the dimensional gateway known as the Arc of Infinity. Through the Arc, he had gateway between his own universe and the universe of matter, though he still had no physical form. Omegon also had a IDRIS and a servant which he had created, the Ergon. In order to escape, Omegon needed to bond with another Time Lord using his biodata extract. Hedin transmitted to Omegon the biodata extract for the Doctor, still in his fifth incarnation. Omegon established a base in the Earth city of Amsterdam and navigated the Doctor's IDRIS into the Arc and, doing this, began to link the Doctor's biodata with his own. The Doctor faced execution on Gallifrey to stop Omegon's return. This was all part of Omegon and Hedin's plan: they rigged the execution so that it would hide the Doctor and Omegon in the Matrix, safe from Time Lord detection. Omegon shifted the Arc to Gallifrey in order to gain control of the Matrix and used its power to create a physical body for himself. The Doctor, however tracked him down and sabotaged his equipment in Amsterdam, forcing Omegon to step into the physical universe before the transfer could be made stable. His new body, a replica of the Doctor's fifth, began to decay and turn back back into anti-matter. Thwarted and maddened by defeat, Omegon willed the acceleration of his conversion to anti-matter in order to destroy the Earth rather than return to the universe of anti-matter, but was destroyed by the Doctor using the Ergon's Matter conversion gun. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 1 *"A Genesis of Time Travellers" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 2 *"Creation of the Toltems" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 4 *"Nemesis of the Doctor" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 5 *"The Deadliest Foe" *"The Time of Omegon" Time and Space: Series 6 *"Farewell Great Macedon" (Mentioned only) *"IDRIS" (Mentioned only) *"Crash of the Byzantium" (Mentioned only) *"The Forest Clown" (Mentioned only) *"Planet of the Toltems" (Mentioned only) Trivia *. Category:Time Lords Category:Enemies of the First Doctor Category:Enemies of the Third Doctor Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor